Somewhere Only We Know
by ThatClutzsarahh
Summary: You caused my heart to bleed and you still owe me a reason because I can't figure out why. Post 3.22, slight spoilers for season 4


**So this is a slight spoiler for season 4, mainly from the ones I've read. I really like the idea of this pairing, mainly because they didn't have a chance in our universe. It's like my Lincoln/Altliv pairing lol.**

**M for slight suggests.**

**I own the typos.**

* * *

><p>She is just like Olivia.<p>

Only slightly better.

In his opinion she is much pretty than Liv is and he's not sure why. It may just be the that he's fancied blondes more, and while he _knows_ Olivia is naturally blonde, her red hair just isn't really something he fancies. He knows its silly, that they are _identical_ (they were swapped for a time being) but this Olivia is just simply _better_. There was no comparison.

Over there, she had lost him. It had been an accident of course, that he just happened to be her best friend (like here) and that was the only way _his_ side could get to her was through him. So, if he worked his mind around it hard enough, thought about it long enough, he could blame himself for his alternates death. But it's been so long since he's thought about _that_ when he looks at her.

She's sitting across from him while he's been "reading" with her precious little glasses that his Liv would never have worn and he thinks she looks so irresistible right then and there. He knows she doesn't know he's been sitting there contemplating her and the differences that she and Liv have, like the dusting of freckles she won't cover up or the haunted green eyes she has and how they sparkle so wonderfully when she smiles and means it. And he likes her soft come backs and little snaps that come in whispers.

And while she's not perfect, to him she's so close to it.

* * *

><p>"Charlie?"<p>

"Hmm?"

"You feel good."

She snuggles against his chest underneath the soft red sheets and dark blue comforter and he feels her inhale in his chest. He strokes her blond hair softly. Sometimes its easy to forget she is not really _his_ Olivia, and that she is from a universe that is slightly different than hers. If either of their sides found them like this, perfectly tucked together, it would kill them both. And he can tell she's already suffered too much.

There's this dark cloud around her and he can feel it. He's not sure what it is, and, as much as she insists there is nothing wrong, he almost feels like he's filling a gap, a gap in her soul. It's been 18 months since she appeared to his side, blonde hair, make up-less and he's been unable to stop thinking about her since. He's never thought about his Liv this way, because she's just...well just Liv. But she is _Olivia_, not "Liv" and she is more intense, more professional and more..perfect than "Liv". And she is more delicate than Liv when she lays in his arms and he strokes her hair back.

"I missed you."

He whispers the words to her and feels her smile, pressed to his chest, grow wider. He loves it so much and just wants so badly to make her happy. But he knows that there is something missing in her heart. He also knows that, even though she won't tell him who (he assumes it was a who whose broken her) she will likely never be completely over said person. He figures this person has died, or moved far far away and she does not know she is doing this consciously, coloring in her heart with a black shadow, but he is there and he wants to fix it. He so desperately wants to fix it.

"Goodnight Charlie."

* * *

><p>"Olivia."<p>

He hisses her name in a whisper, catching her attention. Her boss and their Walter and Astrid have literally _just_ walked out the door, leaving her and their Brandon in the "Bridge" room. She looks over at him and gives him that ever so sexy "Not now" look and he tries to hold his smile.

"Come on," he says, holding out his hand over the invisible line that is there. She looks at him and chops down on her lower lip, rolling it between her teeth and he can't help but smile at her cuteness. She extends her hand and takes his, just as he pulls her over.

"What?"

"We're going to be late," he answers, grabbing a jacket to bundle up in. Reaching into the drawer he pulls out a brown scarf that looks soft and inviting and wraps it around her neck.

"To what?" she whispers back, her mouth twisting in a smile. He's grabbed her hand and is dragging her to the door. Outside the door, Astrid waits. Charlie smiles at her, and she gives him a weary look before he drags Olivia through the door with him.

"Central Park," is all he says before he's tugging her out and down Liberty Island to the boat. She's confused as he loves it, watching her face light up an twist as they ride over together to Manhatan. He sits behind her, arms wrapped around her as her beautiful blonde hair brushes his cheek. The sun is out here, and while it is crisp and cool, she is still very much beautiful, hair glittering like lemon diamonds.

The boat arrives and they have very little time because he can see it in the distance. Olivia is oblivious to the coming beauty as he grabs her hand and races for the park. He reaches it just in time, taking their place at the front of the group of people. She's panting and the perfect shade of pink and he kisses her lightly.

"What?" she asks without breath. He shakes his head.

"Just wait."

And it only takes a moment before the most beautiful thing she's ever seen appears in the sky. Suddenly the sky is painted in orange smudge, sunlight filtering through and creating stained orange on the ground. Olivia's breath is taken away as the flock of the most beautiful butterflies flood over the New York buildings and downward, towards the park, towards her. And suddenly she is the middle of all of them, surrounded by them, enveloped by them, landing on her skin and brushing her cheek with their wings gently. She turns around, laughing and smiling and he loves her grin, her joy.

But she stops when she sees him, a green eyed observer watching the two of them. Charlie sees him too but thinks nothing of him.

He's not a threat to them.

* * *

><p>Olivia is acting a little strange.<p>

She's been acting strange for a while now, but he can't put his finger on why. Actually it is more that he doesn't _want_ to know why, because the truth would more than likely scare him. He's never been good with women, and Olivia, _Olivia_ is far out of his league. She is such a princess and he is not a prince, not even close. And if she's having second thoughts about them (which sometimes the fear haunts him at night) it would likely be nothing he wants to hear about.

But if she will talk about, he will listen with a grain of salt.

She walks in the apartment and doesn't make a comment. He's in the kitchen almost naked, wine glass full and waiting for her. He's got a southwestern meal on the stove and he's watching her stalk into the bedroom. She reappears moments later, the corner of her mouth turned down. He gives a soft smile.

He knows whats next.

"What are we doing Charlie?" she whispers and he puts down the can opener. His eyes are brown and soft, staring at her gently. His hands grip the granite of the counter as to soften the coming blow. He's thankful she can't see.

"Olivia," he starts, "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing," she says half heartedly. But he knows that is a lie. So he waits. "It's just. There's just something I can't get out of my mind. Someone."

"Who?"

She shakes her head again. "I don't know. But I know there's something missing. Someone is missing. I don't know who or why or where."

"Okay," Charlie says slowly, sitting down next to her. "What do you think we should do about it?"

Olivia places her hand over his and stares at him. She brushes her knuckles across his cheek and he leans into the touch. He knows its coming, he feels it.

"I have to find them," she whispers, "I have to."

Charlie tries so hard to hide the sadness in his eyes. But it's hard to hide this kind of pain. He never deserved someone so perfect. He should have never tried to chase her down. He reaches out and touches her cheek. _Don't cry, don't cry don't cry_.

"Are you leaving?"

She smiles lightly.

"Yes."

He looks away. The sun on his side is just setting through the window, painting the sky a hue of purple and green. He watches the colors swirl, like beautiful marble seas and its a second too late before he realizes it's not the sky that's actually swirling together, but the colors blending because his eyes have filled with tears. He can't catch them in time. She's already left the room to get her things. He knew this moment would come. She was too good to be true.

She was like Liv, only better. She stops behind him and he hears her drop the suitcases, causing another tear to escape his face. The sun is almost set, the beautiful purple spreading across the sky now. Light twinkling yellow stars are beginning to show and it was going to be a rare night where they shine. _Fitting_, he thinks, for the most beautiful light in his life is leaving.

Her fingers run through his hair gently and they scrape his cheeks. Slightly she traces the scar on his cheek, his body shivering. He catches her wrist and kisses it, his lips lingering. He's trying not to sob. He's trying to be strong. But she was always the strong one. He was just strong _for_ her. But she's not there anymore. Who will he be strong for?

"Will you," he chokes, voice cracking and rumbling, "Will you be back?"

He can almost feel her smile.

"I hope so."

She kisses the top of his head, picks up her things from the ground and she leaves. He hears the door click through the pounding of his head. He blinks and tears fall from his eyelashes. She was perfect. She was a princess. She was better than Liv. She was _Olivia_.

He wishes he didn't let her go so easy.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? plausible relationship? adorableness? I know its not PeterOlivia but it's close to it. (at leaast for a little while, while Peter is gone) Please tell me what you think!


End file.
